


When in Rome

by Crimsoncat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinktober 2017, PWP, Smut, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: Don't take candy from strangers. Or, rather, don't accept strange unknown drinks from random aliens.(Good advice either way, honestly.)





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for day one of Kinktober 2017, and only three days late! Look at me go.  
> Deepest thanks to Tigerkid14 for the title, the beta'ing, and just general awesomeness.

Kinktober 2017

Day 01. Aphrodisiacs

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha swallows her sigh as she leans on the table and glances around the room. They are at a banquet to celebrate the formation of an interplanetary defense network. It has been three long and painful hours of formal introductions and speeches and carefully choreographed exchanges of gifts followed by the signing of papers to formalize the creation of this new planetary alliance. This is the final event to solidify the alliance built between Earth and four other planets, and Natasha passed bored about two hours and fourty minutes ago.

 

She is starting to contemplate accidentally stabbing Clint with her fork to give them an excuse to escape; even if it means they would only be escaping to the medbay. Natasha will gladly take a trip to medical over even five more minutes of this political circus. She’s in the process of trying to decide where would be the best place to stab Clint with a fork (Natasha needs an injury serious enough that she’d have to rush him to medical, but not so serious as to cause any lasting damage or make it something he wouldn’t forgive her for) when Clint casually and swiftly moves each of her utensils to the other side of his dinner plate.

 

Clint even takes her spoon, and there is no way that Natasha can reach them now without drawing attention to herself. As it is, Clint’s quick movements have already drawn Maria’s gaze. She glances between the two of them, eyes narrowed suspiciously, before turning back to the front of the room. Natasha glares at Clint out of the corner of her eye as he leans towards her.

 

“I am _not_ reliving Bolzano,” Clint mutters. And, yeah, ok, maybe maiming Clint with eating utensils has been Natasha’s go to diversionary technique more than once.

 

Natasha doesn’t bother responding. Instead she crosses her arms and leans back in her chair and spends the next twenty three minutes wondering what kind of realistic accident she could create using the heel of her stiletto. (And Clint will never know how lucky he was that that the ceremonial part of their evening ended before she could figure it out.)

 

At any other time Natasha would be able to hide her growing impatience. Hell, at any other time watching the political maneuvering of five completely different civilizations and species would be fascinating. But after a week spent fighting off an invasion force from the planet this alliance has been built to defend against, she is beyond exhausted. Natasha wants to find the person responsible for deciding to hold this event within hours of their victory and Natasha wants to make them regret every single last one of their life choices.

 

On the other side of their table Rhodey gives Tony a subtle nudge, and Clint snickers when Tony jerks awake. He had somehow managed to fall asleep with his eyes open, and Natasha is at least happy to see she isn’t the only one who would rather be literally anywhere else in that moment.

 

They are eventually served dinner and from there the evening evolves into something worth missing a bit of sleep over. The food is delicious and watching Sam try one of the more exotic alien dishes in an attempt to be polite is a memory Natasha will treasure for the rest of her days. And, after the food comes drinks and dancing and a tour of the space station where they have all gathered for the celebration and it’s almost worth the hours of torture that came before it.

 

Natasha and Maria are dancing together and laughing quietly when they are approached by one of the servers. The Kalazian holds out a tray of drinks to the two women, and Natasha and Maria each accept one of the cups of green liquid. Clint, who is dancing nearby, tries to take one of the glasses for himself but the server turns away.

 

“Apologies, but this is only for the warriors who have mates present,” the server explains with a small bow before moving on.

 

Maria and Natasha exchange a look.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Clint asks with a frown.

 

They watch as the little alien offers drinks to Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper next. The three of them drink the unknown green liquid without any hesitation, and another server takes their empty glasses for them. The triad continues to dance together without any indication that the drinks were unpleasant, or that the drinks had any affect on them at all.

 

Natasha shrugs and looks back to Maria. “When in Rome?”

 

Maria clinks her glass against Natasha’s in response and they drain their drinks. Natasha licks her lips as she hands her empty glass to the Kalazian that appears to take it from her, and she tries to figure out what the flavour reminds her of.

 

“How was it?” Clint asks suspiciously.

 

“Delicious,” Maria murmurs, and Natasha nods in agreement.

 

Clint wanders off muttering about secretive alien drinks and the two women pay him no mind. They go back to enjoying the rest of their evening, dancing and laughing and mingling with the people around them. They don’t notice at first, but as the evening continues and the number of people in the large banquet room begins to dwindle it’s easier to spot the way the Kalazian servers approach couples and quietly lead them out of the room.

 

“What do you think they’re doing?” Maria asks.

 

Natasha watches as another couple, a Lardin triad this time, is lead from the room. “I have no idea.”

 

Maria pulls Natasha closer, resting her head against Natasha’s as they slowly dance together. “Soylent Green is people,” Maria whispers conspiratorially, and Natasha muffles her laughter against Maria’s shoulder.

 

A soft cough catches their attention and both women turn towards the Kalazian standing beside them. “Forgive the intrusion, but if you would come with me I will show you to your room.”

 

Maria blinks in confusion. “We were already shown where we would be sleeping.”

 

The little alien frowns. “Impossible. You have been placed under my charge, there isn’t anyone else who could have taken you.”

 

“Uh.” Natasha feels like they’re having two separate conversations. “It was hours ago, when we first arrived. We’re sharing the northern barracks with the others from Earth.”

 

“Oh, no, that is only for those who do not partake of the drok’tra. We have separate quarters set up for you.” The Kalazian seems relieved to clear up the misunderstanding, but Natasha and Maria are only growing more confused.

 

“The what?” Maria asks.

 

Natasha’s mouth feels strangely dry and she clears her throat. “We really don’t mind sharing with the others.”

 

The Kalazian fidgets nervously. “Please, I need you to come with me. It has been four cycles since our last public drok’tra related incident and I cannot be responsible for the next one. It _cannot_ happen on my watch, to those under my charge. Please.”

 

“Maybe we should just take the separate room,” Maria says quietly to Natasha as she unbuttons the top button of her dress shirt. The temperature seems to be increasing rather rapidly. “We don’t want to get them in trouble.”

 

Natasha nods, though her attention is captivated by the bit of skin exposed by Maria’s undone button. “Alright.”

 

“This way.” the little alien leads them towards the exit. “We have never had humans take the drok’tra before;  I didn’t realize it would take effect so quickly.”

 

“That word isn’t translating,” Maria says as they follow the Kalazian into the hallway. “What is the drok’tra?

 

“Tony is going to be so pissed that his translator isn’t perfect.” The grin on Natasha’s face makes it very clear how much she is looking forward to being the one who tells him.

 

“It is a ceremonial drink given to warriors and their mates after battle. Whether we are victorious or whether we are defeated, there is always the drok’tra,” the Kalazian explains. “Battle is a very traumatic thing. The drok’tra guarantees that the warriors will receive the care they need to begin to recover from such an experience. It is as important to care for the spiritual wounds of the warrior as it is to care for their physical ones.”

 

The little alien stops next to a door and presses their finger against a small screen beside it. The door swings open and they follow the Kalazian into the room. Natasha and Maria both stumble to a stop just a few steps in. The entire back wall of the room is made of a clear substance that lets them look out across the stars, and it is the most beautiful thing either of them has ever seen.

 

“Everything you need should have been provided. But, I must confess, we have never catered to Humans before. Should there be something we have overlooked please use the communication system to let us know what you require.”

 

Natasha and Maria tear their attention away from the incredible view to refocus on the alien. They both blink in surprise when the Kalazian falls to their knees and presses their forehead against the floor.

 

“Thank you, brave warrior, for the sacrifice you have made for us. May the drok’tra strengthen the bond between you and your mate, and help them provide the care and comfort needed to mend your spirit.” The words are obviously part of some kind of ritual, though a response does not appear to be needed. The Kalazian stands quickly and backs out of the room, still bowed towards them. The door closes behind the strange little alien with a quiet hiss.

 

“What the ever loving fuck just happened?” Natasha asks after a moment of stunned silence.

 

Maria steps towards the door and tries to open it, but it does not budge. “Better question might be why are we locked in our room?”

 

Natasha joins Maria by the door and tugs on it a few times before giving up. “And, I repeat, what the _ever loving_ fuck?”

 

Maria reaches around Natasha, bracketing the Russian with her arms as she grips the door handle with her. “Together?”

 

They both put all of their strength into it, but the door still does not move.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Natasha mutters as she tries to catch her breath. She can’t believe she was winded so easily. “What the hell was in that drink?”

 

Maria leans against her, breathing just as ragged as Natasha’s, and Natasha cannot help the shiver that passes through her body. She lets go of the door handle and turns in Maria’s arms to face her. Natasha isn’t surprised by the hungry look in Maria’s eyes, and from the way her body responds to it Natasha thinks she knows _exactly_ what was in that drink.

 

“Hi,” Maria murmurs.

 

Natasha smiles. “Hi.”

 

“So. We’ve been drugged-”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“-with some kind of aphrodisiac.” Maria’s hands finally fall away from the door to settle on Natasha’s hips.

 

“Looks like,” Natasha agrees absently as she reaches for the buttons of Maria’s shirt.

 

“I am going to murder someone,” Maria growls, and the timbre of her voice makes Natasha so wet it’s almost embarrassing.

 

“Tomorrow,” Natasha suggests as she fumbles with Maria’s tiny buttons.

 

Maria hums her agreement as she dips her head and closes her lips around the pulse point on Natasha’s throat. Natasha’s hands fist against Maria’s shirt, the buttons momentarily forgotten as Maria begins to suck at Natasha’s skin. When she presses her teeth against Natasha’s throat the sound Maria pulls from her makes Maria’s head spin.

 

“Why are you wearing so many fucking clothes?” Maria demands as she fights with the zipper on Natasha’s dress.

 

“Because nudity is frowned upon in public?” Natasha offers.

 

Maria finally manages to lower the zipper, and Natasha’s evening gown falls smoothly from her body to pool at her feet. Maria caresses Natasha’s abdomen as she admires the way Natasha looks in her lingerie. “You should _always_ be naked,” Maria says reverently. She holds out her hand and helps Natasha step out of the puddle of fabric at her feet. “We are never going out in public again.”

 

Natasha moves into Maria’s personal space and wraps her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “Stop talking,” Natasha murmurs, and then she kisses her.

 

Maria skims her hands down Natasha’s sides and over her ass, tightly gripping Natasha’s thighs for a moment in warning before she lifts Natasha off of the ground. Natasha wraps her legs around Maria’s waist, mindful of the heels she’s still wearing, and groans into Maria’s mouth when she is pressed back against the door.

 

“Bed?” Natasha asks in between desperate kisses.

 

“Too far.” Maria palms Natasha’s ass and squeezes gently. “Is this ok?”

 

“Stop _talking_ ,” Natasha repeats, and she grinds herself against Maria as best she can in their current position.

 

Maria’s grip on Natasha’s ass tightens and she pulls Natasha against her as much as she can. Between the hold Natasha has on her and the stability of the door at her back Maria isn’t worried about Natasha falling. Which means she is able to use her hands for other things.

 

Maria moves a hand to the edge of Natasha’s underwear. She traces the place where the silky material meets the inside of Natasha’s thigh and she relishes the way Natasha’s breath stutters. Maria makes a pleased sound as she lowers her head to skim her tongue along the shell of Natasha’s ear.

 

“I thought you liked it when I talked to you.” Maria speaks in a seductive murmur that makes Natasha’s legs tighten around her waist. Maria groans into Natasha’s ear as her hips rock forward, pinning Natasha against the door more firmly.

 

Maria continues to tease along the line where skin meets fabric as she keeps talking. “I thought you liked hearing about all the ways that I plan on fucking you, and how hard you’re going to come for me.”

 

“Masha..” Natasha’s voice is a breathless whine of need. “ _Please_.”

 

“Mmm begging already?” Maria teases. “We haven’t even gotten started yet, gorgeous.” She gently bites at the cartilage of Natasha’s ear.

 

There is a specific edge in the gasp that Natasha makes that Maria doesn’t miss and it makes her moan. That she happens to moan right into Natasha’s ear is just a happy coincidence, and Natasha just barely manages to swallow the whimper that tries to slip past her lips.

 

“Fu _ck_.” Maria shivers. “You’re almost there already, aren’t you?”

 

Natasha rolls her hips, desperately trying to find the friction that she needs, and it’s all the answer that Maria needs.

 

“Are you going to come for me, Nat? Before I even touch you?” Maria groans deeply. “Is just the thought of me inside of you enough?”

 

Natasha can’t hold back the whimper this time. Her head falls back against the door with a thud and Maria follows her, leaning forward to kiss the base of Natasha’s throat.

 

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Maria promises softly. “I’m going to make you feel so _good_ , love.”

 

Maria shifts her fingers a millimeter closer to where Natasha needs her. She traces the outline of Natasha’s lips through her panties and the pained sob that Natasha makes is music to Maria’s ears. Her panties are completely soaked, and Maria swallows loudly.

 

“You’re so wet for me,” Maria groans. “Fuck, Nat.”

 

Natasha grips Maria’s hair tightly and tugs her into a kiss. It is sloppy and desperate and it makes Maria weak in the knees. She continues to stroke Natasha with light, torturously slow touches, and Natasha bites Maria’s lip hard enough to draw blood. Maria almost takes her then. She needs Natasha just as badly as Natasha needs her, and Maria almost puts them both out of their misery. But Maria knows that she may never get an opportunity like this again, and she refuses to waste it.

 

“Do you see the bed behind me, Natasha?” Maria asks softly. It takes a few moments but Natasha eventually pulls her eyes away from Maria to glance towards the bed. “I am going to lay you across that bed and I am going to fuck you until you can’t see straight. I am going to bury my face between your legs and lick you for _hours_ , sweetheart. Would you like that?”

 

Natasha whimpers desperately as words fail her, and she doesn’t look away from the bed.

 

“I think you would,” Maria continues. “I think it’s your favourite thing; when I wrap my lips around your clit and suck until you _scream_.” Maria bites at Natasha’s collarbone. “You are going to scream so loud for me, Natasha.”

 

Natasha drops her head to Maria’s shoulder with a broken whine as Maria continues her teasing strokes over Natasha’s panties. Natasha’s breath hitches. She trembles violently, and Maria groans. Natasha is so close Maria can almost taste it.

 

“That’s it,” Maria coaxes, her voice a rough growl. “I am going to fuck you so hard and so good, Natasha.”

 

Natasha’s hands clutch at Maria’s back and Maria’s hips snap forward when Natasha’s nails drag across her skin. Maria can feel Natasha’s nails through the fabric of her shirt and she wonders how badly Natasha would have shredded her back if she were naked.

 

“You’re going to come so fucking _hard_ for me, Natasha,” Maria promises, and Natasha’s cry is muffled by Maria’s shoulder as she shatters.

 

Maria holds her tightly. She presses lingering kisses to the parts of Natasha that she can reach, and she waits for her to recover. It takes a few minutes before Natasha takes a full breath and Natasha’s shuddering exhale makes Maria ache.

 

Maria waits for Natasha to lift her head. Maria waits until Natasha meets her gaze so she can look into Natasha’s eyes and judge how she’s doing. And once she’s confident that Natasha is alright Maria pushes aside the fabric of her underwear and enters Natasha with two fingers and no warning.

 

Natasha’s head slams into the door at her back and she makes a strangled sound as Maria fucks into her. Maria groans deeply and presses her mouth against Natasha’s throat. She presses her teeth into Natasha’s skin but she doesn’t bite down.

 

“You are so fucking _wet_ ,” Maria almost whimpers.

 

<<Can’t.. imagine why..>> Natasha manages, gasping the words in Russian, and Maria grins against her skin.

 

“If you can still talk I must be doing something wrong.”

 

<<You’re really.. really not,>> Natasha groans as she rolls her hips to match the pace Maria sets for them.

 

Maria makes a noncommittal sound, and she moves to rub Natasha’s clit with the fingers of her other hand.

 

Natasha not only stops talking but she also stops breathing for a few moments. She comes so hard that she almost bites through her tongue as she tries to keep from screaming.

 

Maria laughs and she presses a loving kiss to Natasha’s neck as she gently works her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. “You’re going to scream for me eventually. You _know_ that you are.”

 

Natasha’s eyes blink open slowly. It takes a few seconds before she can focus on Maria, and she clears her throat before attempting to speak. “Maybe,” Natasha concedes, “but you still have to work for it.”

 

“Really?” Maria asks quietly.

 

The dangerous glint in Maria’s eyes makes Natasha tremble with anticipation; she can only nod mutely in response.

 

Maria moves her hands to grip Natasha’s thighs tightly and she smiles wickedly as she backs them away from the door. “Oh,” Maria purrs, “this is going to be a fun night.”

 

Natasha makes a mental note to make sure they get a case of that green stuff to take with them when they leave, and it’s the last coherent thought she has for a very, very long time.


End file.
